When communication networks operate in close proximity to each other, there is a chance that the networks will interfere with each other. Some networks may use a communication medium that is poorly shielded, if shielded at all. In a power line communication (PLC) system, for example, the power conductors used as a communication medium are generally not well shielded. Consequently, noise from the power line communication system may be coupled to other networks in close proximity. Further, a nearby network, a digital subscriber line (xDSL) network for example, may not have a mechanism that can handle the coupled noise, making the network more prone to error.
Ad hoc solutions have been proposed that manually address interference problems between proximate networks. Portions of one or more of the networks may be re-routed, additional shielding may be applied, or other modifications may be made to individually address noise issues. However, such solutions generally do not scale well to larger deployments and often require retrofitting an existing installation (e.g., existing facility power lines). Further, there may be limitations to the modifications that can be made to a site based on physical restrictions or performance specifications.